ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Paladin: Guide by Akirus
I have an issue with this paladin guide looking over this guide, I have some issues with it and think it should be replaced. 1. Extremely biased towards Paladin tanking: looking at this guide could deter WAR/NIN and NIN/WAR tanks. It points out many flaws and nothing of the stregnths, a guide on a site attempting to avoid biases needs a guide that either places other tanks as its equals or dosent approach the subject at all IMO. 2. Narrow minded towards high level tanking: Sorry to say, but as a PLD, I had a HORRIBLE time tanking until I learned Flash and RDM learned Refresh. This guide also ignores WAR/MNK (this used to be the only tanking job until Rise of the Zilart existed, so this is not a good thing to ignore) as both a low level and high level tank, and MNK/WAR is also a very viable option at the pre 30-ish levels.a Hmm...I see your point I see your point. It does have the flavor of "There are other tanks, and they're ok, but really the PLD is the best." If you can alter it a bit to make it sound not so...WAR and NIN bashing, I guess that would be good? I'm not sure how the original writer would feel though. So I'm not quite sure what to tell you except that I see your point of view here. Rixie No offense I'm sorry but I really don't believe NIN is a tank at all people just got it in their skull that it is...My NIN and PLD are the same level so do say I'm biased cuz I lvled PLD...They are the same lvl...But my SAM on the other hand is lvl66 and in the past 4 parties i've been in 3 have been NIN tanks the other has been PLD. I'm not saying its not possible to tank as a NIN but jesus christ it is nowhere near as good as a PLD, with all three NIN pts I was using soboro sukehiro and I might as well been main tank because the only time the NIN had hate was for about 10 seconds after SATA Meanwhile with the PLD tank there was no such problem because he could keep hate due to flash cures and voke...Now you might say that the reason the NINs couldnt hold hate is because they werent skilled or were stupid then that pretty much says PLD is better because 3 NINs all within 2 days 1 of which was a 75 NIN Then apparently the job requires so much skill that you would have to be god to play it efficiently... I'm not saying i've never saw a PLD lose hate and i've also saw a NIN hold hate exceptionally well (He had close to 1 mil in gear if not more)... Please consider... In-game, most players are so anti-PLD and so pro-NIN tank that I found this guide refreshing. :/ I don't think NIN tanks are at risk of extinction, nor does this guide pose any kind of threat. It's a guide, and as such it's opinion. The day I start seeing some pro-PLD talk of any kind in-game, then maybe I'll see some validation to the "ohnoes! what about us NIN tanks?!" panic. But seriously, there are so bloody many of them that they really have zero to worry about. Some of us WHMs don't exactly mind a pro-PLD mentality. ^^; ---- This is a Guide, as such, "Information expressed in a guide is usually more opinion than fact and should be taken as such. Guides are written by players, based upon their experiences, successes and mistakes, and meant to aid other players. However, there may be differing opinions than those expressed in a guide. Strategies and information in guides may not work for everyone." Basically, if you don't like what it says, write your own guide saying what you would like it to say. --Syeria 17:22, 9 May 2006 (PDT) Rewrite, and enter as new article? Would it be an issue if someone rewrites the Akirus' guide, then enter it into the FFXIclopedia as an new article? (With proper attribution to Akirus' work.) To retain relevancy, a guide should be updated as the game and the player community evolve, and that's not happening here. While people may feel strong reservations against altering a significant, historical document like Akirus' guide, I don't think they would feel as much restraint in editing an something if it is "a rip off by some cat we never heard of" instead. IF it is okay to do such a thing, there may be a possiblity there's already one in the works, and it could be that such an article is lacking a title, and that its author/reviser (is that a word?) may be seeking suggestions for that title. It is also possible that person is looking for ideas on other improvements to the document beyond inclusion of WAR/MNK and (slightly) more neutral tone. Hypothetically speaking, of course. --Itazura 21:48, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- If you rewrote it, and changed or added key information, it would be your own guide, but you'd quote the previous guide as one of your sources, if you wanted to credit them. --Chrisjander 22:16, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Belive it or not That is exactly how better guides are made. Someone stakes a position. Others object and create guides that go too far in the oposite direction. Eventualy someone puts together a nice neutral view guilde that mentions all the relevant positions so that players can make informed decisions about their play style. I look forward to reading your take on playing a Paladin. --Strangeone 02:56, 3 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Actually, its not my take on it, I'm actually adding the Paladin: Guide by Willriker at his behest. He is on the wiki forums and cannot for some reason add it himself, so he sent me the file. Its taking awhile though, cause its HUGE. I'm only on page 2/4 right now, luckily I just finished it so I am halfway done. --Chrisjander 06:56, 3 June 2006 (PDT) Update needed for Shield Mastery The original guide still rings true in many aspects of Paladin tanking. However, with the April 2006 changes to shields, it might be worthwhile to make a note about tanking with a Staff vs. Shield and Sword. The "proc" rate on shields has been increased to the point where the situations where a Paladin use a staff have been greatly reduced. Shield blocking reduces damage by more than 50% and with adequate shield skill, results in better damage reduction overall than the 20% received from the Earth Staff. The situations where Paladins would use Earth Staff in end-game events is limited to kiting. -''Edited errors on Ninja Hate generation techniques''--Kageryu 00:58, 5 October 2006 (EDT) Error Fixes There were a few formatting errors with the PRE boxes for both the Food Effects, and the info on Cover. The PRE Boxes should only be housing the correct information now. --Nahara 23:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC)